


An Anniversary to Remember

by glintwarsgreatest



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glintwarsgreatest/pseuds/glintwarsgreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, and they like to give each other gifts that will benefit them both. Katniss wants a woman and Peeta wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of nervous about posting this. I guess I just realized there isn't a lot of femslash in this fandom and this one shot idea kind of just sprouted up and wouldn't go away. Everlark is my endgame which is why this particular idea probably came to me. Hope you like it?

I’m tipsy. Not drunk, but I’ve had enough to drink that I know tonight is going to be the night. 

When I lock eyes with the blue-eyed stranger across from me at the bar, I know I’m not imagining the lust in them. I wink and lick my lips in the stranger’s direction, and I make my decision. 

Turning to Peeta I tug on his jacket sleeve. When he looks down at me questioningly, I nod my head in the direction of the blonde. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, but I can tell by the way his mouth is refusing to close he’s on board with my idea. 

“You told me to decide.” I answer, before turning my attention back to the stranger. “And I’ve decided.”

Turning back to him I reach forward and run my hand down his chest.

“I want her.”   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The entire car ride back to our house Peeta is fidgeting. He’s excited but not sure if he should show it. I would roll my eyes, but I know my trust issues at the beginning of our relationship are to blame. 

“You know it’s okay to be excited babe.” I tell him, flashing him a grin. He visibly relaxes. “We both want this to happen.” 

I glance in the review mirror to make sure our new friend is still behind us in her car. It had been a rather thrilling task to see if she was game to join us tonight. I know Peeta enjoyed watching me almost as much as I enjoyed doing it. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m going to go talk to her.” I tell Peeta, setting my half empty glass down. He nods, but before I get too far away he wraps his hand around my wrist. 

“Is it okay if I follow? I really want to see this.” He says, blushing as he looks over at the stranger. 

“Of course love. But don’t crowd me, I haven’t tried to seduce a complete stranger in a long time.” I laugh and he grins at me. We both know the last time I did this. It’s how we met after all. 

Making my way to the other side of the bar, I walk up and sit down on the empty stool next to the blonde woman who I had been eying earlier. Peeta hangs off to the other side of her, ordering a drink, pretending to watch the game on the television overhead. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” I ask and she smirks at me. Fuck she’s hot. My eyes can’t stop themselves when they dart down to look at the way her tits are basically spilling out of the corset top she’s wearing under her fitted blazer. 

“I thought you’d never ask. Vodka on the rocks.” I flash her a smile and wave down the bartender, placing my order of a vodka on the rocks and a whiskey straight. This is going to be easy.

“What’s your name?” She asks when the bartender hands over our drinks. I watch as she takes a sip, her tongue darting out to collect the leftover moisture when she’s finished. 

“Katniss. What’s yours?” 

“Madge.” 

I nod and take a sip of my own drink. Time to get to work. 

“So Madge, can I ask you a question?” 

She nods at me, trying to hide a smile. Oh god she’s so game for this that I’m already getting really excited. Trying to keep what Peeta calls my “sexy steel” demeanor is going to be difficult. 

“Let me start by saying I’m a really straight forward person.” I pause to take another sip of my drink. Before I can continue she interrupts. 

“Not too straight I hope.” She meets my eyes, and in my peripheral I can see Peeta almost drop his drink. 

“No, not too straight, I enjoy a little….. variety.” I inch closer to her, and let my gaze obviously drift back to her breasts. 

“So what do you want to ask me Katniss?” Her hand comes to rest on my thigh, her face closer to mine than it was before. 

“My husband seems to think you were eye-fucking me from across the bar. I’m hoping he’s right. My question is: were you? Because if so you should know I was really enjoying it.” I lean in towards her ear and lower my voice as I finish speaking, and I can hear her exhale shakily. When I pull away, her hand tightens on my thigh before sliding up a tad more. 

“Your husband is perceptive. Tell me, did he notice that you were returning the look?” She asks and I smirk, placing an open palm on the inside of her thigh before sliding it up until I hear her breath hitch. My eyes dart over to Peeta who is trying to adjust his jeans to hide his hard on. 

“Yeah he did. Good thing for us he’s a big fan of sharing isn’t it?” Our faces are close, so close I can smell the vodka on her breath and my eyes dart down to her lips for a long moment. 

“I don’t like men Katniss.” She responds rather bluntly, turning away to take a pull from her drink, before turning back to me. “But I like you.” 

I smile at her, running my thumb against her thigh where my hand still rests. 

“It’s a good thing all he wants to do is watch then, isn’t it?” 

Her eyes widen.

“Oh really?” 

“It’s our anniversary, and we like to give each other gifts that we’ll both enjoy. For me that’s fucking you. For him, it’s watching me fuck you. If you’re not okay with that, it’s perfectly fine, I promise.” 

I can see the wheels turning in her head. It’s a strange request, that much I know, but Peeta and I are nothing if not adventurous in our sex life. Madge is quiet for so long I’m beginning to lose whatever hope I had that this would work, so when she surges forward and kisses me I’m caught a tad off guard. 

I make up for it with my enthusiasm though. 

When she pulls away I can’t help but notice that her eyes are buzzing in excitement. 

“Lead the way.” 

Taking her hand we walk out of the bar to the parking lot, Peeta following behind us. When we reach her car, I can’t help myself when I pin her against it. Grabbing her waist I pull her against me as I kiss her. Her lip-gloss tastes like strawberries. 

When I pull away her hands have found their way under the backside of my shirt and I can’t help but grin. Glancing over my shoulder I acknowledge Peeta. 

“Madge this is my husband Peeta, Peeta this is Madge.” 

Peeta waves sheepishly at Madge, and she nods at him. 

“My car is the white Jetta. Do you want to follow us?” He asks Madge and she nods. Before I back away from her I kiss her again, briefly. 

“See you soon.” I say as I walk away. 

When Peeta takes my hand and practically sprints towards our car I have to stifle a laugh. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

You would think it would be awkward; the three of us sitting on the couch in mine and Peeta’s living room, but it’s not. 

Actually, Madge and Peeta are getting along famously, talking about the love for hockey they have in common. I’m sitting in between them, sipping on my glass of wine, basically ignoring them at this point because they are talking about Toronto and being a Red Wings fan I can’t listen to them without my blood boiling. There’s a momentary lull in the conversation when Madge clears her throat getting my attention. 

“So, Peeta, you’re really sure this doesn’t bother you?” She asks and the air in the room becomes thick immediately. 

“I’m sure. Katniss?” He nods at me, indicating that this is where I should take over the conversation. 

“We’ve been married for five years.” I begin, looking at Madge, whose head is cocked slightly to the side. “And I know it sounds cheesy but we really are each other’s soul mates.” She smiles softly as her eyes dart in between us. It’s obvious really to anyone who comes within a 500-foot radius of us that what I’ve just told her is true. 

“But I’m bi-sexual. Always have been. Just because my soul mate turned out to be a man doesn’t mean I don’t really enjoy sex with women. As it turns out, Peeta here also happens to really enjoys hearing about the sex I’ve had with women.” I let my revelation hang in the air for a moment, letting Madge process what I’ve just said. 

“So now he wants to see it.” She says, and I nod.

“Yeah. That and I didn’t know that the last time I fucked a woman would be the last time I fucked a woman. And like I told you at the bar, we like to give each other gifts we can both enjoy.” 

Her mouth forms a silent “oh”, and she finishes off the last of her wine. 

Peeta stands up and collects our wine glasses, giving me a look chock full of meaning before sauntering off into the kitchen. 

“If you want to back out, I promise it’s okay.” I reassure her. 

“No. I really, really do not want to.” She says, her voice steady. 

“Good I’m glad. Because I really want to fuck you.” It’s all I say before I stand up and extend my hand out to her. She takes it quickly and follows me as I lead her down to our bedroom. 

When we arrive I leave the door open and glance around to make sure everything is in its place. Peeta had put a chair in the corner of our room earlier before we left for the bar. It’s placed so his presence isn’t too obvious, but given that we have a mirror behind our headboard he’ll be able to see everything. 

“Madge.” She had been looking around the room, and I’ve been giving her time, but I’m so ready for this I can’t wait any longer. She looks at me and I take a step closer to where she’s standing at the end of our bed. 

“I’m ignoring the fact that he’s even in this room tonight. Will you be able to forget he’s here?” It’s a serious question, and I need to know the answer. She must be able to see that because she thinks about it for a moment while chewing on her bottom lip. When her eyes meet mine I already know the answer. 

“As far as I’m concerned he doesn’t exist.” 

The moment the words leave her mouth I’m on her, wrapping my arms around her back, slipping my tongue into her mouth. When she moans I bite down on her bottom lip, pulling her jacket down her arms. I fumble with her corset for a long moment before pulling away frustrated. 

“This thing makes your tits look amazing but I want it off.” I growl and she laughs at me before reaching behind herself to unhook it. When she pulls it off I send a silent thank you to whatever higher power there is that it wasn’t exaggerating how big her breasts are. 

“Fuck, those are amazing.” I tell her as I reach forward, dipping my fingers into the front of her jeans to pull her back to me. I kiss her fiercely, before leaving her mouth behind to work my way down her jaw line. When I suck her ear lobe into my mouth she moans again and I reach my hand down into the front of her jeans.

When I feel how wet she is, it’s my turn to moan. Withdrawing my hand I quickly push her back until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she crawls up on it, her eyes never leaving mine. 

“Take off your pants Madge.” I tell her, not leaving my post at the end of the bed, but she shakes her head at me instead of complying. 

“Not until you do.” She says, bringing a hand up to her left breast and pinching the nipple. 

“Fuck, alright.” It comes out in a breathy voice, the voice I only tend to have when I’m extremely turned on. I know Peeta’s in the room now, and when I begin to undress I can hear him let out a shaky breath. 

When I’m fully naked, Madge quickly shimmies out of her jeans. When she tosses them off the bed she curls a finger at me, beckoning me to join her, and I do so quickly. 

Hovering over her, I take no time to plunge my tongue back into her mouth. When she moans I can’t help it, I fall resting my entire weight against her body, letting myself moan at the way her chest feels against mine. 

I have fucking missed this. 

She doesn’t hesitate to bring her hands to my ass, pulling me against her as hard as she can. Pushing myself up on my elbows I watch her as she begins to push her hips up against mine. 

“Fuck. I want to fuck you senseless.” 

“Show me.” She says, grabbing handfuls of my ass. 

I slide my right hand down in between our hips, pushing two fingers through her pubic hair until I feel outer lips, soaked, and she moans. 

“God you’re so wet.” Opening my fingers I pinch her lips together firmly, pulling them out away from her body before bring my fingers back up to her clit. I push down on it roughly before parting her open and letting my fingertips push against her opening. I don’t let my fingers go inside of her yet though. I’ve waited a long time for this, and she can wait a few more minutes. 

“God I bet you’re tight. I just know it.” She groans and pushes her hips against my fingers. 

“Tell me you want it. I need to hear it.” And that’s not a lie. I do need to hear it. I want to hear it. 

“Fuck, Katniss, please I want you inside me. Please.” Her head thrashes to the side and she bites down on my forearm. My eyes roll back into my head, and her legs lock themselves around my waist. Pushing her folds apart again, I let my fingertips toy with her for a few more moments, enjoying how much me wants me, before I finally give in and slide my fingers inside of her. 

I was right. She’s tight, and warm and so fucking wet. Leaning down I take a nipple into my mouth, tugging on it with my teeth as I fuck her with my fingers. I don’t curl them on purpose, and she begins to ride my hand searching for some kind of release. She starts chanting my name, begging for me to get her off, but instead, I pull my fingers out of her and sit on my knees in between her legs. 

I lick my fingers off and she moans. 

“God, I haven’t tasted pussy in so long, and yours tastes so good. I can’t wait to feel you come on my tongue.” I tell her as I push her thighs apart, lowering myself down onto my stomach in between her legs. I don’t give her time to do anything else before I lick my way from her opening up to her clit.

Her hands immediately find my hair and her thighs come to rest on either side of my head. Using the tip of my tongue I flick it sporadically against her clit, taking turns between that and flattening my tongue around it entirely. Wrapping an arm around her stomach to hold her down I use my free hand to push a single finger inside of her, pushing down so she’s open enough for my tongue to join. I fuck her in tandem with both for a while, before withdrawing my finger and wrapping both arms around her, bringing her as close to my face as I can get her, trying as hard as I can to lick the upper part of her inner wall as fast as I can. She yanks on my hair, grinding her hips into my face, my nose rubbing her clit in time with her motion. 

My tongue is deep inside of her, but not as deep as it could be, so despite her protests I pull myself away from her.

“Sorry, just, you really need to sit on my face now.” I tell her as an explanation and she nods so fast it’s comical. 

I lay on my back and when she straddles my face and leans forward to grip the headboard I slap her ass to get her attention. 

“What?” She asks me, slightly annoyed. 

“Don’t be afraid of hurting me. Ride my tongue.” She moans and finally lowers herself down.

She grinds herself against my face furiously, and it doesn’t take long before I can feel her muscle contracting and I very literally slurp up everything she gives me as she comes. When she slides off of me, she comes to lie at my side, and suddenly, for some ridiculous reason I become shy. 

It’s my turn now. 

My legs are crossed tightly thanks to the fact that I’ve been rubbing my thighs together trying to find any type of relief, and I watch as she brings one hand down to pry them apart. 

Her fingers begin to dance around my lower half of my body; my legs spreading open wide as she does so. She leans up onto one elbow and looks down at me, a smirk playing on her lips.

“So I’ve been thinking.” It’s all she says as her fingers glide up and down the inside of my thigh. It’s fucking frustrating. 

“About what?” I answer, hoping she’s been thinking about stopping this tease thing that’s she doing.

“Well, I get the feeling that your husband really enjoyed watching you just now, but you know what I think he would enjoy even more?” 

I begin shaking my head.

“Madge, we told you….” 

She cups me with her hand and I stop speaking for a long enough moment for her to interrupt me. 

“I know what you said. But I also think he would enjoy getting a closer view.” She turns to look at Peeta in his chair. “What do you think Peeta?” 

“Y…” He stops to clear his throat, having issues speaking apparently. 

“Yes.” 

Madge looks down at me and smiles sweetly, kissing me for a quick moment. 

“See? He wants to see every moment of what it looks like when a woman makes you come.” Pulling her hand away from me she quickly straddles me, patting her hand on the space of the bed she just vacated for Peeta. 

He is there so fast I’m pretty sure he sprinted across our room. 

Madge leans up to kiss me again, before beginning to make a path down my body. When she reaches my belly button she looks up at Peeta again. 

“Peeta? Do me a favor will you?” 

He nods and I look between the two of them. This almost seems…. Planned. 

“Get behind Katniss and hold her down for me? I’ve been told I’m really good with my mouth.” She winks at me and my mouth goes dry. I feel Peeta behind me, lifting me up to lay against his chest while he hands come down to spread my legs open even more while he holds them firmly in place. 

Oh fuck. Okay, this is going to be fun. 

Madge smiles at me again before weaving her arms around my upper thighs and pulling my lower body up towards her face slightly. She takes a deep breath before making eye contact with me again. I whimper and it’s a sad small sound, like if I don’t get what I want soon I’ll throw a tantrum. 

This time her smile is not sweet, and she licks her lips before lowering her mouth onto me. I can feel Peeta, hard as a rock behind me, and at the same moment Madge’s cold tongue licks me from my opening to my clit, his mouth attaches onto my earlobe. 

I can’t help it when I scream. One of Madge’s arms comes undone from holding my thighs and she uses her fingers in a V shape to hold me open as she slowly licks me over and over again. Peeta takes his time with my ear, tracing the outer shell with the tip of his tongue. 

It’s enough to leave me panting hard, trying in vain to catch my breath. Just when Peeta’s assault on my ear stops so does Madge’s on my pussy, and when I whine she looks up at me. 

“Katniss, you taste so good. You’re dripping wet. You were right Peeta, when she’s turned on she’s basically dripping down her thighs.” 

Before I even have a moment to process what it is that she just said – that she and Peeta talked about me and what I’m like when I’m turned on – she attacks my clit with her tongue, flicking it with the tip at a speed that has me thrashing my head from side to side. 

Peeta releases one of his hands from holding me open and starts to palm my breast, pinching the nipple before he begins whispering in my ear. 

“When Madge is done with you I’m going to fuck you so hard. I haven’t touched myself all night, just waiting for you. The way you fucked her is going to get me off for years.” 

He bites down on my earlobe again, twisting my nipple as he does so, and Madge flattens her tongue on my clit adding much needed pressure at the same time she pushes two(?) or three(?) fingers inside of me, curling them immediately. 

I am lost right now in sensation, and I can’t fathom how it’s possible to feel as much as I’m feeling. When Peeta lets go of my breast and his hand slides down to my abdomen to push on it I can feel Madge’s fingers even more somehow. My eyes begin to roll back in my head and soon I’m shouting out to everyone – Madge, Peeta, God – anyone who will listen really. 

My hips are trying to rocket off the bed, possibly trying to detach themselves from my body, but the firm grip both Peeta and Madge have on me is keeping that from happening. 

It feels so good, too good. I’m going to come just from the insanity of it all. 

When Madge picks up the rhythm of her fingers and begins to thrust into me at a speed that has me babbling incoherently, I know I’m going to come. I don’t even have the time or wherewithal to warn her, my body going as stiff as a board, my toes curling and a thousand white lights exploding behind my closed eyelids. 

I’m breathing hard when I open my eyes. I look to see Madge wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning at me. Peeta’s grip on me has loosened, now he just holds me to him as I come back to myself, petting my hair soothingly. 

“So Peet, where’s that guest room at?” Madge asks as I try and regain my composure. 

Peet? And how did she know about the guest room? 

“Wait, what?” I ask, still trying to not seem like a drunk even if that’s how I feel at the moment. I hear Peeta chuckle behind me. 

“Oh yeah. Katniss, I kind of already knew Madge.” 

I wiggle my way out of his grasp and level him with a scowl. 

“What do you mean ‘kind of’.” 

Madge comes up to sit down next to Peeta and I feel my hackles rising every moment they both sit there grinning at me idiotically. 

“Well……… we’ve known each other for a long time actually.” Peeta finally has the courtesy to look somewhat shamed but Madge looks like she’s enjoying herself. 

“He was my beard in high school. When you guys got married I told him if you ever wanted to mix it up to give me a call because when I saw pictures of you I knew I couldn’t let that opportunity slide by.” She grins at me proudly while I sit dumbfounded. 

Peeta must sense how confused I am because he takes over. 

“So when we came up with our anniversary present I gave her a call. I told her it wasn’t a sure thing though because you had to be the one who chose. She was fairly confident you’d chose her though so I just told her where we would be tonight.” 

“You definitely have a type Katniss. What with the blonde hair and blue eyes, it was like god finally answered a prayer of mine or something.” Madge laughs loudly at her statement while I sit dumbfounded. 

“I… I don’t even know how to process this.” It’s the only thing I can think to say. 

“Don’t be mad sweetie.” Madge says as she pulls on her clothes. “Peeta was just being nice to me since I called dibs five years ago on this sort of thing.” She directs her attention to Peeta. “I definitely owe you one Peet. That was some of the best sex I’ve had in a long time.” She winks at me while I remain speechless. 

“No problem Madge. Guess room is down the hall on the right. See you in the morning!” He exclaims cheerfully and she salutes us as she heads out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

The silence hangs between us for a few minutes before Peeta clears his throat.

“So… are you mad?” 

I shake my head to clear it of the cobwebs that have begun to gather. 

“No? I don’t think so. Am I really that predictable?” I ask, and he begins to crawl towards me at my seat on the end of the bed. 

“Babe you are never predictable. I was taking a shot in the dark. I’m glad you chose Madge though, I will seriously never forget how hot tonight was.” 

With that he picks me up and throws me back against our pillows before leaning over me. 

“Happy Anniversary Katniss.” He says, grinning at me before claiming my lips in a kiss. 

Yes, a happy anniversary indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it that way because I thought it would be funny given how overly confident Katniss was in the beginning if Madge was already on board with the idea and Katniss had no clue, especially since Peeta's reaction to her hitting on Madge take on a whole other light. I actually laughed when I wrote the outline.


End file.
